Los recuerdos hacen de alguien, uno mismo
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Tsunami disfrutaba de sus vacaciones en Okinawa cuando una llamada telefónica le va a cambiar la vida; Touko se encontraba en coma. Tsunami no se separará de ella durante su estado. Lo doloroso es ver que cuando despierta no recuerda absolutamente nada ni a nadie y se ha olvidado de todos, incluido de él. ¿Conseguirá Tsunami recuperar lo que había entre ellos? -Introducción


_¡Hola, hola! Teniendo el trabajo de tener que continuar con "The demons in my dreams" y con otro song fic que estoy a mitad, me he metido en algo más ya que la idea me gustó demasiado y quería compartirlo con vosotros. Espero que os guste la idea, la trama y disfrutéis de la historia (si es que se le puede decir así (?)), pronto me entenderán cuando lean. _

_Sin más, os dejo con la introducción. En el pie, os hablaré un poco más._

_¡Disfruten!_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si la historia._

**Introducción:**

**Empezar de nuevo... Y eso cómo se hace, ¿eh?**

Las olas en Okinawa estaban siendo las más grandes del verano. El clima era perfecto, la arena cristalina atraía a muchos jovenes, el mar llamaba a todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Y, sobretodo, atraía de mala manera, a uno de nuestros protagonistas amante del mar y el cual parecía que vivía por y para las olas. ¿Su nombre? Tsunami Jousuke.

_¡Yuhu! ¡Pedazo de olas! _Eran los pensamientos del peli rosa corriendo directo hacia ellas cargando con su tabla de surf en su brazo y que tardando poco en dejarla en el agua para tumbarse y meterse más en el interior para pillar las olas de forma perfecta y cómo tanto le gustaban a él.

-¡YUHUUUUU! - gritaba cada vez que subía a una.

Lo que no esperaba, es que cuando llegase a casa, iba a recibir una llamada que posiblemente, le cambiaría la vida.

**P.O.V Tsunami Jousuke**

El ruido del avión descendiendo y lo que la azafata decía por los altavoces me despertó de mi ensoñamiento y obedecí a todas las indicaciones. Sólo quería que aquel dichoso trasto aterrizase de una vez y poder poner mis pies en tierra firme. Estaba claro que no era lo mismo que pisar la arena y el mar, pero la tierra no me parecía algo tan malo, al fin y al cabo, siempre me divertía mucho con mis amigos.

Aquel enorme monstruo volador por fin paró y yo bajé lo más rápido que pude, cogiendo la maleta y saliendo al exterior donde me estaba esperando Tachimukai con Haruna. Me alegré de verles aunque, no por la forma en la que teníamos que reencontrarnos, al fin y al cabo. Eché a correr para reunirme cuanto antes con ellos.

-¡Eh! - exclamé al llegar.

-Tsunami, ¿cómo ha ido el viaje? - preguntó Tachimukai aunque le vi las claras intenciones de decirme esas cosas para tranquilizarme y que no asaltara directamente con la pregunta que llevaba carcomiéndome por dentro.

-¡¿Dónde está Touko y qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente!? - solté las maletas y cogí a Tachimukai de los hombros zarandeándolo. - ¡¿Está bien!? ¡Dime que se va a poner bien!

-¡T-Tsunami, por favor...! - me pidió él algo asustado.

-Tsunami, ¡cálmate, por favor! ¡Así no solucionarás nada! - me detuvo Haruna cogiéndome de los brazos y mirándome fijamente. En sus ojos azules leí que estaba preocupada pero no la vi demasiado histérica así que, suspiré y solté a Tsunami más calmado.

-Lo siento, Tachimukai.

-Tranquilo, hombre. Entiendo que llevas mucho tiempo en avión y con semejante noticia...

-¿Prefieres que vayamos directos allí? - preguntó Tachimukai cogiendo mi maleta.

-Sí, por favor... necesito verla. - admití apretando los puños.

Salimos y vimos el coche de Kudou-kantoku quien estaba en el volante y de copiloto estaba Fuyuka. Haruna me llevó al asiento y cuando metieron la maleta en el coche, éste empezó a tener movimiento dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba interna Touko. Miré por la ventana apoyando mi mano en la cabeza. Estaba triste, preocupado y tantos sentimientos más que no podía explicar que golpeaban mi pecho.

_**Flash Back**_

Acababa de llegar a casa después de estar cogiendo unas olas que me habían puesto de un humor exquisito. El teléfono empezó a sonar cuando estaba en la ducha, así que salí enrollándome como si fuese un rollo de primavera con una toalla y agarré el móvil con una sonrisa tras ver que se trataba de Tachimukai.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, tío? ¡Me pillas en la ducha!

-Tsunami...

-Oe, ¿estás bien? Menuda voz tienes. - dije preocupado.

La voz de Tachimukai era algo parecida a la de cuando quieres llorar pero estás conteniendote por cualquier motivo. Esa misma voz, es la que escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono. Y odiaba escuchar ese tipo de voces y no poder ver la cara, porque entonces empezaba a asustarme.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunté al cabo de unos segundos al ver que no contestaba.

-No te preocupes por mi, Tsunami... - escuché lentamente.

-Eh, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté claramente, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago que no podía comprender. Era como si mi intuición me dijese que algo malo había pasado y que me iban a dar la notícia en esos momentos siendo Tachimukai el elegido para ello.

-Touko está... está hospitalizada. - murmuró.

Pum Pum

Sentí como todo el mundo se me venía abajo. Una presión me empujaba hacia abajo de mala manera. Mi cabeza se negaba a querer aceptar eso pero mi cuerpo estaba teniendo la reacción contraria.

-¿Cómo que hospitalizada...? - murmuré en estado de shock.

-Ha habido un accidente y Touko... está en coma...

Sentí como me fallaron las piernas y me dejé caer al suelo. No pude siquiera sujetar el móvil que resbaló sobre mis manos y cayó al suelo.

Aquello tenía que estar siendo una pesadilla.

No podía ser cierto.

No quería creerlo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de eso, lo primero que hice fue correr hacia el aeropuerto para ir a coger el primer vuelo que había para llegar a Tokyo. El más rápido, también. Sólo quería estar con ella. Saber lo que había pasado. Saber, por sobre todas las cosas, su estado. Tachimukai no había podido decirme demasiado, ya que mi estado de shock no dejaba que entrase nada en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera le escuché. Cuando pude recuperarme y formular mil preguntas, el móvil terminó muerto de batería en el peor momento. ¡Sólo podía pasarme a mi! Intenté llamar desde una cabina telefónica pero... me salía el buzón de voz.

Y hasta entonces, no tenía noticias de ella.

Habían pasado dos días porque no había podido dejar antes Okinawa, por culpa de mis padres, básicamente quienes me habían tenido bien controlado y no me dejaban ir a ningún lado en el estado tan lamentablemente que decían que me encontraba -seguro que exageraban, son padres al fin y al cabo-.

Y ahora, iba por fin a poder verla.

Pero dormida. Al parecer, no había logrado despertar todavía del coma y por lo que Tachimukai y Haruna me decían, estaba en un estado bastante grave además de que podía tener secuelas en caso de despertar. Me preocupaban esas secuelas, ya que no me decían del todo lo que podía ocurrir. Pero más me preocupaba que no se despertara nunca.

En cuestión de tres cuartos de hora, nos encontramos en el hospital en el que estaba. Pude ver a unos cuantos de los chicos, los más allegados de la que había sido la defensa del Raimon. Estaban en la sala de espera con esas caras largas y tristes que deprimirían hasta a cualquier ser humano que se la pasaba riendo. Alguien como yo.

-No puede ser tan grave... - murmuré intentando querer ser positivo. Necesitaba ser positivo.

-Tsunami... - murmuró Rika acercándose a mi para abrazarme. Correspondí a su abrazo, consolándonos mutuamente. Rika era la mejor amiga de Touko... estaba seguro que era la que más podía llegar a entenderme.

De pronto, un médico apareció y todos lo miraron expectantes. Al parecer, debía de ser el médico de Touko.

-No hay mejoría, chicos. Lo siento mucho. - se disculpó el hombre haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en compensación.

-Doctor. - dije acercándome a él. - Se va a salvar, ¿verdad?

-Yo eso no lo sé, hijo. Eso depende de ella. De su fuerza de voluntad por querer salir de ahí.

-¡TIENE QUE SALIR! - estallé agarrandole de la bata. - ¡Se tiene que salvar! ¡Tiene que salvarla, doctor!

-¡Tsunami! - exclamaron Endou y Tachimukai cogiéndome de los brazos y tirando de mi. - ¡Cálmate!

-¡¿Qué secuelas puede tener!? ¡¿Por qué nadie me dice nada!? - quise saber. Si no me lo decían ellos, me lo diría ese hombre.

-Si despierta, quizá no recuerde absolutamente nada ni a nadie.

Me quedé estático en el sitio.

-Es posible que no sepa ni siquiera quien es ella. Será como empezar otra vez una vida nueva. Como si se tratase de un bebé sólo que sabrá andar y caminar. Ha sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero hasta que no despierte no lo sabremos a ciencia cierta.

El doctor colocó su mano en mi cabeza y terminó por irse. En la sala hubo un largo silencio. O eso, o es que yo no escuchaba a nada ni a nadie. Las frases del doctor resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra. ¿Que no recuerde nada ni nadie? No... eso no podía ser cierto.

-Es una broma, ¿cierto?

-Tsunami... - murmuró Endou detrás de mi.

-¡DECIDME QUE ES UNA BROMA! - grité girándome y agarrando a Endou de los brazos. - ¡Endou! ¡Onegai! - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Se iba a olvidar de TODO? No, no podía hacer eso. Si se olvidaba de todos, no me recordaría. No recordaría las vacaciones que nos habíamos tomado juntos sin que nadie lo supiese en Okinawa, donde le enseñé a hacer surf, donde reímos, donde nos divertimos tanto. Donde pasamos momentos increíbles y momentos que jamás en mi vida, hubiese pensado que hubiese sido capaz de experimentar y mucho menos con ella. Touko era especial. Sentía demasiado por ella, lejos de una amistad. Yo... yo estaba enamorado de ella, de forma tonta y absurda. ¡Ella no podía olvidarse de mi!

Endou me abrazó y me aferró contra él y yo solo oculté mi rostro en su hombro dado que era más alto que él.

-Va a salir de esta, Tsunami. Y si se olvida de nosotros... ¡le haremos recordar! - exclamó separándose de mi y mostrándome esa sonrisa que hacía que creyeses siempre en sus palabras. Pero esta vez, el efecto que provocaban en mi era completamente diferente al de otras veces. - ¿Verdad que sí, chicos?

-¡Por supuesto! - exclamaron.

-Touko volverá a ser la misma si eso llegará a pasar. - comentó Haruna con una pequeña sonrisa limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos apoyada en su hermano.

-Pero no es seguro cien por cien de que eso pueda pasar, tenemos alguna posibilidad de que el doctor se equivoque. - dijo Kidou intentando mirar el lado positivo.

Miré a todos y me limpié las lágrimas. ¡Qué ridículo estar llorando delante de ellos! ¡Y que Endou tenga que abrazarme! Seguro que Touko saldría de esa. ¡Ella era fuerte y estaba luchando en esos momentos! Miré la puerta y me acerqué para abrirla y cerrarla detrás de mi. Esperaba que comprendiesen que quería estar a solas con ella aunque ninguno de ellos era consciente de lo que sentía por ella, excepto Tachimukai.

Cuando entré, aquella habitación blanca me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Tanto blanco me nublaba la vista y sentía que me ponía enfermo. Jamás me gustaron los médicos y seguirían sin gustarme dadas las circunstancias. Touko estaba ahí, tumbada en la cama y tapada con las sábanas blancas del hospital. Tenía varios aparatos a su lado y yo me acerqué hasta quedarme en el lateral. Observé sus ojos cerrados, la calma que tranmitía su rostro y de nuevo, las ganas de llorar se agolpaban en mi.

Era raro verme en esa situación. Yo era ese que nunca se enfada, que nunca se pone triste, que nunca se deprime, que nunca llora. Pero en esos momentos... en esos momentos estaba siendo demasiado vulnerable. Cogí su mano mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas de mis ojos y acaricié su mano como si fuese de porcelana.

-Hey, Touko... soy yo. - le hablé queriendo pensar que podía escucharme. - Me has dado un buen susto, ¿sabes? Cuando me lo dijeron... no podía creermelo. En realidad, no puedo creerme nada de esto. No soporto verte así, en esta cama... - susurré notando como se me escapa un sollozo. - Abre los ojos, por favor...y mírame. - le pedí, acariciando su cara. - Yo estoy a tu lado para luchar, coge todas mis energías y agótalas. Pero por favor... vuelve conmigo, con todos nosotros. Te necesitamos... te necesito. - me aferré a su mano y le besé la frente, quedándome apoyado en esa posición en aquel lugar, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ahí. - No me dejes... - le supliqué.

_Durante cinco meses, la cosa no mejoraba. No me separaba de ella ni un segundo. No dormía, apenas comía. Me la pasaba en su habitación, esperando que finalmente abriese los ojos. Pedía a todo cuanto podía ser posible el deseo de que se recuperase. Se lo pedía a algún Dios que, de existir, no lograba entender por qué le haría eso a Touko cuando no había hecho ningún mal a nadie y no lo merecía. También se lo pedía a las estrellas fugaces en la noche. _

Estaba soñando en que despertaba, mi corazón se encontraba exaltado de la felicidad al decirme mi cabeza que así pero pero era un sueño, pues noté como mi mano era ligeramente apretada y abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de la realidad. Pero... ¡espera un momento! ¡¿Me ha apretado la mano!? Miré hacia Touko quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados y me incorporé de forma automática apretando su mano.

-¡Touko! Puedes oírme, ¿verdad? - le dije acariciando y aferrándome a su mano. - Vamos, abre los ojos. ¡Dime algo! - insistí, como llevaba insistiendo tantos meses cuando había algún pequeño detalle.

Pero como durante esos meses, nada ocurría. El silencio de la habitación volvía a adueñarse de ese lugar y mi ánimo volvía a bajar de forma rápida y sin poder controlarlo. Agaché mi cabeza y respiré profundo, tratando de mentalizarme de que quizá era demasiado pronto... pero volví a mirarla y mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe contra mi pecho que aceleró todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

-¡Touko! - exclamé al ver esos ojos azul marino después de tanto miedo empezar a abrirse de forma muy lenta. - Touko. - repetí dejando que mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

Estaba despertando... ¡Touko estaba logrando salir del coma! Me llevé el brazo a mis ojos retirándome las lágrimas que habían aflorado y negué con la cabeza. ¡No era el momento de llorar! ¡Tenía que verme fuerte! ¡Sonriente a su lado! ¡Como siempre! Solté su mano un momento echando a correr hacia la puerta que casi arrancaba de la emoción.

-¡TOUKO HA DESPERTADO! - grité desde allí a todo pulmón. Fijo que todos me habían escuchado. - ¡DOCTOOOOOOR!

De nuevo, corrí hacia ella y le cogí la mano apretándosela y acercándola a mi pecho.

-Touko... ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? - pregunté preocupado y llorando de felicidad.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el doctor llegó y me separó de ella empezando a analizarla y haciéndole unas cuantas preguntas. Ella respondía lo que sabía y a lo que no sabía, era clara y decía que no lo sabía. Yo observaba todo limpiándome los ojos y todos llegaron agolpándose en la puerta.

-¡¿Ha despertado!? - gritó Rika quien entró la primera y corrió a la cama de su amiga. - ¡Touko! ¡Menos mal! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! - exclamó abrazándose a ella y rompiendo a llorar.

-¿Quién... eres?

El corazón se me detuvo en ese momento. Miré a Touko quien miraba extrañada y confundida a la que había sido su mejor amiga durante estos dos años y después miré al doctor, esperando que dijese algo. Éste lo único que hizo fue obligarle a mirarle un momento, revisar sus ojos y hacerle una sola pregunta que con la respuesta, se me hundió todo. Las olas habían tapado mi lado positivo...

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó mirándola. - ¿Sabes como te llamas?

-...¿Cómo me llamo? - respondió ella, preguntando por su propio nombre.

Rika estaba al otro lado de la cama, llorando y tapándose la cara intentando no sollozar. Ichinose la cogió de la espalda y la sacó de allí intentando que se calmase. Y Tachimukai se puso a mi lado cuando todos entraron para mirarla.

-Al parecer, ha perdido la memoria tal y como podía ser posibles.

-¿Podrá recuperar la memoria, doctor? - preguntó Endou afectado.

-No lo sabemos, tendremos que hacerle pruebas. En un rato, vendremos a por ella. - dijo él mirándonos. - Lo siento, chicos. Quizá vosotros podáis ayudarla en el proceso. - y dicho esto se marchó.

-Te llamas Zaizen Touko. - dijo Haruna colocándose a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa entre lágrimas.

Ella nos miró a todos, que estábamos que dábamos pena. Sobre todo, Rika, Haruna y yo. Y su cara pasó a ser triste. Agachó la cabeza y jugueteó con sus manos en la sábana.

-Debería saber quienes sois, ¿cierto?

-No te preocupes. - dijo Rika limpiándose las lágrimas. - ¡Nos recordarás muy pronto!

-¡Claro que si! - animó Endou. - ¡Tan pronto que ni te acordarás de este momento!

Touko repasó con la mirada de nuevo a todos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida por las palabras. Pero bien sabía que debía de estar más confundida que agradecida por todo aquello. Me miró fijamente a mi y sentí una presión en mi pecho que no había sentido antes. Mis ojos me escocían y dolían. Contra más retenía las lágrimas, más rojos, más hinchados y más dolor me producían.

-¿Podéis decirme vuestros nombres?

-Poco a poco. - dijo Ichinose algo preocupado. - Por el momento, es mejor que descanses. Rika y Tsunami se quedarán contigo primero hasta que venga el médico, ¿os parece bien, chicos? - propuso el centro campista mirándonos decidido. Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y nos quedamos los tres solos. Rika se acercó a la cama, sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas y yo seguía estático en el mismo sitio. Observándola. No sabía quien era, no sabía quien eramos nosotros y no recordaba absolutamente nada de nadie. Ni de su familia, ni de su pasado, ni de nadie.

-Pronto vendrá tu padre. - le dijo Rika con una sonrisa acariciando su cabello.

-¿Por qué lloras? No me gusta... - murmuró Touko extendiendo su mano a la cara de la morena y limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Estoy contenta de que estés bien. - mintió con una sonrisa en la cara. Después me echó una mirada a mi, que las observaba desde la lejanía y Touko me miró con esa inocencia en sus ojos que me transmitían tantas cosas que no pude evitar apartar la mirada.

Sus ojos transmitían confusión, miedo, extrañeza, dolor, inocencia, y una necesidad de querer saber cosas que no lo soportaba. ¿Cómo podía decir el médico que nosotros podríamos ayudar con la recuperación? ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar estar con ella y no poder actuar como siempre? ¡¿Cómo ayudarla a recordar todo lo vivido!? Ahora mismo, lo único que quería, era que recordase de forma milagrosa pero eso era algo que no iba a suceder. Que no podía suceder nunca, en la vida.

-¿Tú eres...?

-Tsunami. - murmuré acercándome lentamente. - Tsunami Jousuke.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa y me cogió la mano.

-Eráis importantes, ¿verdad? Lo siento, lo siento mucho... - se disculpó apretándome la mano como seguramente también hacia con Rika.

-Todo va a estar bien. Recuperaras pronto la memoria y pronto volverás a ser tú. - dijo convencida Rika. Pero por mi parte, sólo obtuvo que apartase la mirada y perdiese mis ojos en el suelo.

Debería de estar animado, ¿no? ¡Yo nunca me venía abajo! El de comentarios positivos en situaciones complicadas, era yo y no Rika. Pero parecía que ella había aprendido mi parte para ayudarnos en esos momentos dado que yo no era capaz de reaccionar. Mi cabeza me empujaba a otra parte y mi cuerpo aún no reaccionaba ante tal cosa.

Touko estaba sin memoria, sin recuerdos.

Touko ahora mismo, estaba físicamente pero no mentalmente. Ella no era esa chica por la que yo estaba enamorado.

Ese era lo único que pasaba en mi cabeza cuando la observaba y me dolía de tal forma que era imposible quedarme quieto a mirarla.

-Tsunami, ¡vamos! ¿Qué te pasa? - exclamó Rika dándome un golpe en el hombro. - ¡Anímate! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que había que ser positivo!

Yo no había dicho tal cosa...

-Lo siento. - me disculpé, deshaciéndome de su mano y saliendo de la habitación con un dolor insoportable en los ojos.

Huí del hospital. Estar allí era un sentimiento demasiado doloroso, una presión se adueñaba de mi cuando veía o estaba en ese lugar en el que predominaba el blanco y esa olor que me disgustaba. ¿Cómo podía haber gente que aguantase esa situación? Yo no lograba estabilizarme, no podía dejar de pensar en el lado negativo, no paraba de ver todo en negro. La oscuridad parecía haberse ensañado conmigo. Y lo odiaba. No me gustaba sentirme así. Dejar las cosas de esa manera. Pero si permanecía allí, las cosas podían ir a peor.

Rompí a llorar en mitad de la nada entre la oscuridad de la noche que ya había llegado sin apenas darme cuenta. Y empecé a gritar para intentar sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Empecé a maldecir lo que había ocurrido. Empecé a llamarla en gritos como un loco, desgarrándome la voz y queriendo vaciar todo el depósito de las lágrimas. Quería prometerme a mi mismo que no volvería a llorar y que nadie me vería de nuevo en ese lamentable estado. La lluvia empezó a caer sobre mi y, sin inmutarme, continué ahí. Bajo la luna, bajo aquellas nubes que tapaban las estrellas y con una lluvia que me calaba hasta los huesos.

No sé cuanto tiempo me la pasé de esa forma hasta que sentí que mi voz no salía y el dolor en la garganta se acentuaba de forma veloz. Tosí fuertemente y me dejé caer de rodillas, totalmente vencido.

-Touko... - susurré con la voz ahogada y grave debido al dolor de la garganta. Debía de haberme quedado afónico.

-Tsunami. - escuché detrás de mi. Aunque no me volteé y dejé que se colocase a mi lado. Esa voz era muy reconocible, era Tachimukai quien se arrodilló a mi lado e impidió que el agua siguiese cayendo sobre mi con el paraguas que llevaba. - ¿Estás mejor?

-No lo sé. - admití dejándome caer un poco en él. - No puedo soportarlo...

-Touko ha preguntado por ti... - murmuró.

Me incorporé casi al momento y lo miré con los ojos seguramente enrojecidos. Tachimukai me mostró una sonrisa y me dio un suave golpecillo en la mejilla.

-Tú puedes con esto. Los dos podéis. Ayudaremos a que se recupere. El doctor dice que es posible que recupere todos sus recuerdos. Y que si tiene ayuda, mucho mejor.

-Pero yo no sé si podré hacerlo. ¿Cómo se le puede ayudar a alguien a recuperar sus recuerdos? Y aunque fuese así, ella... - ¿ella podría volver a sentir por mi lo que creía que sentía?

-Compórtate como siempre, Tsunami. Estoy seguro de que si pudiste hacerlo una vez sin proponértelo, te saldrá de nuevo con o sin proponertelo. - aparté la mirada.

Yo no creía en esas palabras pero aún así, me incorporé junto a él y sin decir nada más, caminos en dirección al hospital. Si Touko preguntaba por mi, iría a verla... y trataría de ver como salir de esa situación sin salir demasiado lastimado.

Entré dentro y allí estaba ella con Rika quien parecía que le estaba contando una de sus millones de historias.

-¡Oh! Aquí está. Bueno, yo me voy, ¿vale? - dijo Rika acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla. - Ánimo y suerte. - me susurró en el oído antes de desaparecer por la puerta. La puerta se cerró y yo me acerqué a ella.

-Me han dicho que me buscabas. - dije yo con curiosidad. -He visto a tu padre fuera, ¿qué tal con él?

-Bien... bueno, todo lo bien que puede ir, supongo. - admitió algo desanimada. - Tsunami, lo siento. Sé que te has marchado porque no soportas esta situación y que yo no soy la persona que esperabas encontrar cuando despertase.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no es eso! No pienses así, es sólo que... - ¿es sólo que... qué? Tsunami, idiota. - No te preocupes, no es por eso. Soy demasiado orgulloso y no me gusta que me vean llorar. - mentí con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¡Aquí donde me ves, no lloro! - aunque con ella, me había hinchado a llorar como nunca en mi vida. Decir que había llorado todo lo que no había llorado en dieciesiete años, no sería una exageración.

-Yo siento mucho si te he hecho sentir mal. - se disculpó. - De verdad.

-¡Deja de pensar así, mujer! - exclamé yo dandole un golpecillo en la puerta. - Todo está bien. En serio. - le aseguré para tranquilizarla.

-Nee, dime... ¿Cómo nos llevábamos nosotros? Me gustaría... saberlo. - se interesó y volvió a mirarme con esa cara y esos que ojos que me hacían perder el norte.

-¿Llevarnos? ¿Nosotros? Oh, pues... jejejeje – empecé a ponerme muy nervioso ante esa mirada. - ¡Pues nos llevábamos muy bien! ¡Eramos muy buenos amigos! - fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. - Los... mejores amigos. - dije de forma pausada al pensar en esas palabras para intercambiarlo con lo que era la realidad.

-¿Mejores amigos? - dijo ella con una sonrisa. - Seguro que debes de ser el mejor sin duda. Me han dicho que siempre estás animado y en positivo. - dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Reí por eso mostrando una sonrisa para ocultar lo que me dolía tener que estar metiéndome en esa situación pero, era lo mejor. Ese era el camino...

-Sí, siempre hago reír hasta en el momento menos oportuno. - admití rascándome la nuca.

-Supongo que tendremos que empezar de nuevo... - murmuró ella entristecida.

Empezar de nuevo... Y eso cómo se hace, ¿eh?

-No importa. - dije, a pesar de todo lo que mi cabeza me gritaba. - Si pudimos una vez, lo podremos una segunda, ¿cierto? - recordé las palabras de Tachimukai sin poder evitarlo. ¿Podría funcionar? No podía negarme a intentar recuperarla. Era Touko. Mi Touko. En alguna parte de ella, estaba intentando volver a nuestro lado. A mi lado... Tenía que ayudarla.

-¡Sí! - dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosada. Una sonrisa que hizo que un rayo de esperanza y felicidad entrase en aquella oscuridad que aún no se había disipado.

_**Continuará...**_

_Bueno, esto es una breve introducción a todo lo que va a suceder. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a escribir sobre ellos (es una de mis parejas favoritas y ya no aguantaba más *o*). La idea surgió de la nada, es por eso que aún no sé cuánto de largo será ni nada de eso pero prometo que va a haber humor, drama y romance, sin lugar a dudas, y no tengo idea de defraudaros en absoluto, así que espero que os animéis a seguirlo :3 _

_Los capítulos serán mucho más largo de la introducción, eso os lo aseguro. Quería hacerlo más largo, pero he tenido la idea de dejarlo así para poder empezar en los capítulos tal y como lo tengo en la cabeza. Intentaré no demorarme demasiado en las subidas del cap pero tened en cuenta que llevo otro fic a la par que tengo idea de darle un buen estirón para ir adelantándolo. Pero no penséis que tardaré una eternidad o que me demoraré meses, que no será así xD También influirá ver que gusta la idea y esas cosas (x_

_¡No olviden dejar review, onegai!_

_Ja nee~_

_PD: Si queréis leer más sobre mi, mis historias, de esta pareja, entre otras, visitar mi perfil ^^ _


End file.
